Who Are You?
by Dawnfur
Summary: There are new kids at Kaibara High School. No biggie, except some of them act suspiciously like the Sohmas. When two new kids and their little cousin have to stay at Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's home until they finish packing, things change in their lives. Mostly Kyo, who suddenly becomes good friends with the quiet girl. Don't like, don't read. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**I came up with this because of an RP my friend made up on another website. There is basically another zodiac called the American zodiac and there is another line of Chinese zodiacs in this along with a few normal people. Lots of OCs that my friends and I own, but I own none of the original stuff. I honestly don't like OCs very much, but I feel like this is gonna be good. I feel like making this TohruxKyo or ArisaxKyo with one of my characters making one of those girls jealous along with Machi(that you will figure out later) when I decide which couple I should go with. HELPEH!**_

_**So, anyways. There are new kids at Kaibara(Is that what it's called?) high school. Nothing special, except they tend to stay away from the opposite gender except for a few. Most of them seem to be related, yet look nothing alike and have different personalities. Sorta like the Sohmas. No, **_exactly_** like the Sohmas But wait, why does this one girl seem so scared of the Sohmas? And is Kyo finally breaking out of his shell around the quiet girl? Why are Yuki and Kyo fighting even more? Someone's gonna be jealous….**_

Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day at Kaibara high school. Kyo and Yuki(mostly Kyo) were fighting over pointless things and Tohru was fretting over them getting hurt or something like that. Arisa was telling Tohru not to worry and Saki was… sensing waves. Wait, there were new ones that appeared very similar to the Sohmas. Almost… the same!

"There are new waves here," Saki said in her usual monotone. "They are very similar to the Sohmas, but some are those of normal people." Tohru, Arisa, and the fighting cousins looked at her as new students walked to the teacher. They spoke for a little before introducing themselves. The students consisted of four girls and two boys.

"Yo!" One blonde boy said. "The name's Caleb!" He looked like a typical jock. Spikey blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Two of the girls glared at Caleb and a third one was hiding behind the two girls.

"Hey there," the brown haired boy greeted. "The name's Jake." His moppy brown hair fell into one of his green eyes. One girl grabbed Jake's hand, squeezing it slightly. He smiled at her and whispered something.

"Hi," the same girl holding Jake's hand said. "My name's Kysa, and Jake is my boyfriend." She gave a slight glare at a few girls and Jake squeezed her hand. Kysa had golden hair and blue eyes that sparkled.

"Yo!" An orange haired girl said. "My name's Tora and don't forget it! Any of you do anything mean to my cousin, I will FREAKIN KILL YOU!" Her hair had black streaks and she had dark green eyes. She was glaring at everyone, as if to emphasize her words, and they shivered, except Kyo and Arisa, who looked amused.

"I'm Layla," an orange haired, black and red streaked girl said. "To add on to my dear cousin, Tora's, words, if anyone of you even think of hurting her emotionally or physically, I'll assist her in killing you." Layla's piercing green eyes glared down at everyone. Now no one wanted to know who their cousin was. The quiet girl whispered something and did some sign language with her hands. She had soft amber eyes and brown hair with white at the tips.

"She said, _'I'm Janet'_," Layla translated. "_'I'm Layla and Tora's cousin. And those two are true to their words, even though they don't need to go tha-'_ HEY WAIT A SECOND! We do need to go that far!" Some people laughed at her outburst.

"Okay, that's enough," the teacher said. "I'll be back after delivering some paperwork to the office, so feel free to talk until I return." The teacher walked away and the kids took their seats. Layla and Tora sat on top of their desks beside Janet's desk as she sat down and began drawing in her sketch pad. Tohru and her friends walked up to them and the other new kids who were nearby.

"Hi there! I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru greeted. "These are my friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima! And those two are Yuki and Kyo Sohma!' She gestured to her friends and Janet shot her cousins a quizzical look, to which they just shrugged. Then she signed something.

"She said _'Hi, Honda-san, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san! Hello Sohma-kun!'_," Layla translated.

"Please, call me Tohru!" Tohru beamed.

"Hey there," Arisa said. "Call me Uo."

"Hello, and please call me Hana," Saki said in monotone. "Your waves are very much like the Sohmas."

"Waves?" Tora questioned, tilting her head.

"Ah yes!" Tohru exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Hana senses waves!" Janet looked at Kyo and signed something.

"NO!" Tora cried at whatever Janet signed. Layla stifled a chuckle. Janet then signed something else and Layla looked thoughtful.

"I'd go with the first one, but anything's possible," Layla said, shrugging. Yuki spoke up.

"If I may," he started. "Is Janet-san mute?" The girls were hesitant at first but then Tora spoke up.

"No," she said softly. "Someone hurt her so much, that she stopped talking and learned sign language."

"Then she needs to get over it," Kyo said. "No use acting mute and heartbroken." Janet looked at him and signed something while whispering with a slight smile.

"She said _'Thank you Kyo-kun. That is very nice advice.'_," Layla translated.

"Wait, why does Janet keep speaking in honorifics?" Jake asked as he walked up to them with Kysa, still holding her hand. "We're from America. We don't speak in Japanese honorifics."

"You do know our family originates from Japan, right?" Tora said, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, Janet gave a silent giggle and signed something. Layla laughed and Tora blushed and looked at the ground.

"Man, I really wish I knew sign language," Jake said. Janet just gave a silent laugh and continued drawing.

"Miss Janet?" Yuki said to Janet. "May I ask what you are drawing?" Janet seemed hesitant but then showed her picture. In the middle of the page, there was a sinister shadow. Around the shadow were many people that seemed to be a combination of animals. Janet, Tora, and Layla were included.

In the drawing, Janet seemed to be flying with owl wings where her arms should be. Layla was flying in the air as well, but with more scaly wings on her back, like a dragon. Tora seemed to jump out like a tiger and her eyes became catlike and her teeth were those of a tiger. Everyone else in the picture was left unknown to them.

One girl had coyote ears on her head and seemed to be distancing herself from everyone. A boy's hair seemed to stick out like a lion and he stood protectively behind a girl who was sitting down with a fluffy tail. A small, four year old girl seemed to hop around like a bunny as she held a carrot and had bunny ears on her head. A boy with sharp red eyes seemed to be hiding and his tongue was slipping out of his mouth, making it looked like that of a snake.

A girl with rat ears was crouching on the ground. Another girl's hands seemed to turn into black paws and she was kicking a soccer ball. A girl with wolf ears and pale white hands was watching everybody. One other girl seemed to have peacock feather spreading out of her back. The last young girl had a lion's tail and silver feathers for hair.

Wait, there was one final girl in the background, hiding. She had white cat ears and a scar beside her left eye. Her eyes were those of a cat's and she had a tail as well. She was wearing a bead bracelet much like Kyo's. She was glaring at the rat girl.

Above all those people were Jake, Caleb, Kysa, and more unknown boys and girls. And at the very top of the page were the words _'No matter how crazy, friendship and family will always prevail.'_

"That is very nice, Janet-san," Yuki commented, hiding the suspicion in his voice. Janet smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

"Who are these people?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, they're some of our family and friends," Layla said. "Janet got the animal idea from the Chinese and American zodiacs." Janet gave Layla a pointed look as the teacher came in.

"Alright everybody, take your seats," the teacher said. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru looked at each other with the same thought going through their heads. _American Zodiac?_

_**So, I didn't really include everyone in the American and Chinese OC cast, because we have yet to decide on other characters yet. No flames please! Oh, and the American zodiac consists of the following:**_

_**Wolf**_

_**Bear**_

_**Owl**_

_**Meerkat**_

_**Prairie Dog**_

_**Lion**_

_**Gecko**_

_**Coyote**_

_**Peacock**_

_**Gryphon**_

_**Koala**_

_**Fox**_

_**The fox and the wolf are like the cat and the rat. The fox and the wolf hate each other. Oh, and here's the story of the American zodiac: The same day God invited the Chinese Animals to a banquet, Goddess invited the American ones to a feast of her own. The Fox. The Wolf. The Bear. The Lion. The Meerkat. The Gryphon. The Owl. The Peacock. The Prairie Dog. The Gecko. She invited all of them down. Of course, all the animals were delighted and couldn't wait. On the morning of the feast, everyone was up and ready. They all wanted to be first. They raced towards there, everyone in a good mood. Of course, the Fox was cunning, and he had an idea. He asked the poor old Gryphon for a ride. Of course, being the nice person he was, the Gryphon agreed. But the Wolf saw through the trickery. Right before they arrived at the feast, the Wolf beat the Fox back, and forced him to the end of the line. So. The Wolf is the first year, and the Fox the last. And the Fox has a deep hatred for the Wolf ever since.**_

_**I don't own that story either. It belongs to my friend.**_

_**And please vote for which couple you like more: KyoxTohru or KyoxArisa! And sorry if anyone seems OOC. I try my best. Should I continue this? R&R please!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

… _**Wow, I didn't get that many reviews. Eh, whatever, but I'd appreciate it. I still can't choose between Arisa and Tohru. And I promise that all will be revealed in time. Damn, I sounded like Clockwork. Errrr… Don't ask who that is. He's a cartoon character. A very vague cartoon character. And kinda annoying…. ANYWAYS, please read! I know this isn't good. *anime tears***_

Chapter 2

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were all walking back to their house in the woods after school when they saw some of the new students walking the same direction but with more people. Tohru walked up to them.

"Ah hello there!" She greeted. They turned to her and her classmates smiled.

"Hello Tohru-chan," Layla said politely. "We were just on our way home. Oh, and this is Koyoote, Kysana, Takita, Ken, and Zairia." She pointed to the people that were unrecognized. The boy, Ken, was really pale. He had russet colored hair and amber eyes. Kysana had golden hair and blue streaks in them. She was really pale as well and had golden eyes. Koyoote had golden brown hair and deep brown eyes. Takita had pale skin and curly black hair. Zairia had molten gold eyes and uneven, messy, gold and silver hair.

"Oh, why don't you come to our house first?" Tohru asked. Layla glanced at the two Sohma boys behind her and backed away.

"I would, but I don't want to intrude," Layla said. "We need to unpack, so BYE!" She ran off into the woods. Tohru tilted her head with an 'eh?' expression.

"Is she always like that?" Kyo asked. Janet shook her head and signed something.

"She said _'No, not at all. I've never seen her so… frightened.'_," Tora translated.

"Well, would you like to come to our house?" Yuki asked. Everyone nodded and they headed to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's home.

As they entered the house, they heard Shigure talking to a woman. They knew it wasn't his editor because she wasn't screaming and crying. After everyone took of their backpacks, jackets, and shoes, they peeked into Shigure's office. With him were a woman about 22 years old and a girl about four years old. The woman was pale and had long black hair. The girl had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. The girl turned around, as her back was facing the door, and smiled when she saw Janet.

"Onee-chan!" She cried, latching onto Janet, who gave a silent laugh. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru saw that the girl had sapphire eyes and was holding a stuffed bunny.

"Hello, Anirima," Tora said.

"Ah, hello Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru," Shigure said. "This woman is Nainiae and she needs someone to look over this girl." The woman turned around to show everyone her face. _**(I honestly have no idea how to pronounce her name)**_

"Hello Nain," Zairia said.

"Zairia," Nain greeted, nodding her head. She looked at Janet. "Ah, Janet?" Janet signed _'Yes?'_ with her hands. "Could you be a dear and look after Anirima here until the house is done packing?" Janet nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," Shigure said. "Tora will be staying with us as well!"

"NANI?!" Tora yelled. "I don't wanna stay here with a perv, a delinquent, and a prince! Anirima shouldn't be in this environment!"

"Tora, just let it go," Ken said. "It's only until everything in the house is finished." Janet nodded.

"Fine, but those boys better not trying anything!" Tora warned. Janet sweatdropped and placed Anirima back on the floor then signed something.

"You never know, Janet," Tora said mysteriously. "You never know…" Cue even more sweatdrops.

"Oh yes, and Anirima will be rooming with Tohru, Tora will be rooming with Yuki, and Janet will be rooming with Kyo," Nain said.

…

"NANI?! I AM NOT ROOMING WITH A PRINCE/PRINCESS!" Kyo and Tora screamed, even though there was nothing wrong with the roommates. And the fact that they weren't even roommates.

"No complaining!" Nain scolded.

"And besides~! Kyo might actually get more manners~!" Shigure sang happily.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG!" Kyo yelled. Janet turned to Kysana and signed something. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, your things are already in your rooms," Nain said. "Have fun!" Nain walked out of the house with Ken, Koyoote, Zairia, and Kysana following.

"I'll show you flowers to your rooms~!" Shigure said, about to skip _**(Yes, skip)**_ to the rooms before getting hit with a punch.

"We'll show them to their rooms!" Kyo said. "We're not perverted so they have nothing to worry about!" Shigure pouted but obliged. The girls followed their roommates to their rooms. The rooms looked rather plain. A desk, a lamp or two, and a bed were pretty much the only things in their rooms.

The girls unpacked their things (in their rooms of course) then Janet decided to go on the roof after changing into sweat pants and a white tank-top. She put on a sweatshirt before climbing up to the roof. Unbeknownst to her, Kyo later decided to go on as well, not knowing she was already there. He heard faint singing as he came up quietly.

_**(Song is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri)**_

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time..._

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_It took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars?_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all!_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

That sounded pretty good, Kyo thought. He looked at the singer and was surprised to find Janet was the owner of the voice. She was singing along to her iPod. He sat down beside her and looked up into the sky that was slowly changing colors.

Janet heard movement and looked to see Kyo. _**(Yes, I did just change POVs)**_ She blushed, hoping he didn't hear her.

"D-did you hear me?" She whispered. Yes, whispered. _**(OOCness ahead! BEWARE!)**_

"Yeah, sorry," Kyo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you doing out here?" Janet looked up to the sky as the moon started to glow and stars were beginning to be seen.

"I like looking out at the night sky," she said contentedly. "I like to hear the trees whisper and the wind blow. I like seeing the stars twinkle and the moon glow. I like listening to the animals prowling. I call it the 'Song of Night'."

"I never thought of it that way," Kyo said thoughtfully._** (Yuki: That stupid cat was actually thinking! *mock gasp* Kyo: Shut it, you damn rat! I do have intelligence! Yuki: Oh really? Kyo: You wan- Me: BOTH OF YOU! SHUT IT! THIS IS A FANFIC! NOT A FIGHTING ARENA!)**_ Janet nodded and put her finger to her lips, signaling him to listen. Sure enough, the sound of the night was beautiful. The stars shone and twinkled, the moon glowed bright and beautifully, the rustles of the trees sounded wonderful, the wind flowed calmly, and the animals made small noises.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Janet whispered. "I made some lyrics to the Song of Night. It goes like this:

_The wind blows_

_And the trees sing_

_Animals hear_

_Nothing troubling_

_In the Song of Night_

_Comes nature's beauty_

_Listen to me_

_Hear her song_

_You won't be alone_

_For too long_"

"That was… good," Kyo said.

"Thank you," Janet said. "It isn't finished yet, but I don't actually think it's that good, to be honest." She looked up once more then went to go back inside. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep." Kyo nodded and followed her back inside.

_**Yeah, I made that song up randomly. Hope you liked and I hope you didn't mind the OOCness. I'm not so good at personalities… There are a lot of A/Ns in the chapter. There's a lot of K names in this fanfic. XD I blame… Actually, I don't know who I blame. R&R please! And vote for Arisa or Tohru to be with Kyo/jealous that Janet is such good friends with him. Oh, and do any of you have any idea who Janet was singing about when she was singing 'Jar of Hearts'? I don't own that song either! I won't add anymore chapters unless I get more reviews! I NEED REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK!  
**_


	3. AN GOMEN!

_**So I haven't gotten much feedback on this story, so it'll be on hiatus until I get some feedback. It might end up being permanent because no one is really interested in this story. If it's been like, a year since this has been on hiatus (or a couple months) and I don't get any feedback, then you can PM me to know what happens. So yeah, sorry. I can't keep this open since I worked hard on this and only two people reviewed and only a couple people followed/faved. Again, gomen'nasai.**_

_**~Dawn**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Okay, since people INSISTED, here's another chapter. And the results that are just two people for Kyo…. I still need help people!:**_

_**Tohru: 1**_

_**Arisa: 0**_

_**Janet: 1**_

_**It's funny because I never even planned on Janet being with Kyo. She has another love interest in mind… Sorta. If more people vote for KyoxJanet and it becomes number one by whatever chapter I feel like ending it, I might have to make a love triangle. And only I shall now how it ends. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* But I am sorta tempted to make them get together. Oh, and beware of OOCness.**_

Chapter 3

A week later

A week later, Tohru made her way to Kyo's room to wake him up. They had grown accustomed to them being at the house. Upon nearing the room, she heard talking. Passing it off as nothing, she knocked on his door. She didn't notice the sound of shuffling.

"Come in!" Came Kyo's voice. Tohru walked in to find a fully dressed Kyo scowling on his bed. Janet was looking at him disapprovingly with her arms crossed. Kyo's hair was wet and sticking to his head. His pillow was on the ground behind Janet and it was wet as well.

"Ah, you're already awake!" Tohru exclaimed. "Well, it's time for breakfast!" Janet nodded and smiled at Tohru while Kyo stood. The two walked out of Kyo's room and down to the dining room with Tohru trailing behind them.

"Oh, Kyo's already up?" Shigure said. "Why does he seem to be so cranky? Janet~, you are supposed to be a good example."

"Yeah well she's not," Kyo grumbled, sitting down next to Tohru. "She rudely awakened me an hour ago." Janet rolled her eyes and signed something. Before Tora could translate, whilst trying not to burst into a fit of laughter, Kyo cut in.

"Where did you even _get_ a bucket of water?!" He exclaimed. Janet sat down next to him and gave him a look that said 'are you serious?' then pointed towards the kitchen. With a small 'oh', Kyo turned away with a light blush. Of course, Tohru took it the wrong way, but she didn't voice her opinion. Although, she did think,_ do those two like each other?_

"What did Janet-san say?" Yuki asked in his usual polite tone.

"She said, _'Well if you weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have had to pour a bucket of water over your head.'_," Tora translated. Yuki wondered how Kyo knew what Janet said in the first place.

"Where did you learn sign language, Kyo-Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"None of your damn business!" Kyo snapped. "And don't call me that!" Janet gave a silent giggle and stood up to put her plate in the sink. She walked back into the dining room and signed _'Well, I'm going to school. Bye.'_ Kyo stood up quickly and put his plate in the sink. He followed Janet out the door.

There was an awkward silence until it was broken by Tora.

"Does anyone notice something odd between those two?" She asked.

"I noticed," Yuki said.

Meanwhile, Janet was teaching Kyo more sign language on their way to school. No one but Kyo actually heard her talking and didn't notice her lips moving. All the people noticed was that Kyo was walking with the new girl and seemed to get frustrated a lot. Though, that wasn't uncommon. What was uncommon was that Janet seemed to be able to get him to calm down with a look.

"Why do I have to learn again?" Kyo asked once they entered their class. He sat on the desk next to Janet's. Janet just gave him a look that said 'You know why.'

"I know, I know, but why can't you just- you know…" he trailed off. Janet sighed and whispered in his ear her answer.

"I'm still not comfortable around people," she whispered. Kyo nodded in understanding and shrugged.

"Hey Janet, orange top," Tora called as she walked in. "What's up with you two? Did ya bond this last week? Got a little crush?" Janet and Kyo looked at each other then laughed.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble tiger girl," Kyo said. "But I don't like that girl. We're friends." Janet nodded and signed _"Yeah, we're friends,"_ to which Tora sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "I'm aware of that. I was just teasing." Janet nodded in a way that said _"Good."_

"So what are you doing anyways?" Layla asked as she walked over.

"Sign language," Kyo answered. "Because it annoys me so much that I don't understand what she says!" Unknown to those four, the new kid, Caleb, was getting a little annoyed at how Janet seemed so comfortable around that Kyo guy. Of course, he didn't exactly act upon it. _**(A/N This is a hint, for those people who want to figure out why Janet was singing Jar of Hearts in the last chapter)**_

"Janet, why are you talking to him?" Layla asked, fear coating her voice ever-so-slightly.

"_Because I can,"_ Janet signed with a confused look. _"Why? What's wrong with interacting with him?"_

"Uhh, well, you see, I don't know, err," Layla stammered. "I can't tell you, so I'm going to take my seat now." Layla sat as far away from Kyo as possible. There was an awkward silence between Kyo and Janet before Kyo broke it.

"Your cousin's weird," he commented, causing Janet to giggle and nod. The teacher decided to enter at that time.

"Alright everyone, take your seats," Ms. Teacher lady _**(I'll come up with something later)**_ said. "Kyo, get off of Janet's desk."

Later, at lunch, the new kids (minus Layla), their friends, the Sohmas, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki were all sitting together on the roof.

"You guys haven't met yet, have you?" Tora asked. "Okay, so these two are Nya _**(Pronounced Naia)**_ and Aaron. They're siblings." The two who looked similar waved. "The boy next to Nya is Kyle." He waved. "Those two who looked similar are Kira and Kendrick." They waved with a simple "Hi." "The boy who looks like an Arabian prince is Daisuke. Most people just call him Dai." The dark skinned boy smiled and gave them a nod. "The one with the dirty blonde hair sitting next to mister Arabian prince is Lilac." The girl did a mock salute to them. "The girly blonde over there that looks like she's pushing Dai and Lilac together is Alice." The blonde gave them a cheery smile and waved with an "OMG, hi!" "The shy one next to Aaron is Takita." The girl smiled shyly. "The silent girl over there is Koyoote." The girl did nothing. "And you already know everyone else."

"Hello, my name is Yuki," Yuki greeted. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Kyo," Kyo said simply.

"My name is Tohru Honda!" Tohru said happily.

"I'm Arisa Uotani, but call me Uo," Arisa said.

"Saki Hanajima, but I'd appreciate it if you call me Hana," Saki said monotonously, causing shivers to run down everybody else's spines.

"So, what exactly is Alice doing?" Tohru asked curiously as Lilac began reaching for a camera in Alice's hands.

"_We're not exactly sure, but it definitely has something to do with Dai and Lilac,"_ Janet signed, to which Tora translated.

"Those two are rather close," Aaron mused. "Do you think Alice is trying to get them together?" Tora laughed.

"Ha ha! That's hilarious!" She chuckled. "Dai is the all time most _oblivious_ person in the world! At our old school, he didn't know that girls were death glaring at Lilac and Alice until they told him. And he was the one facing the girls."

"Tohru-chan!" A voice cried out before a blonde boy (?) attempted to jump on Tohru. He didn't get the chance because Kyo grabbed hold of him by the collar of his shirt.

"You damn moron!" He shouted. "Don't go jumping on people and surprising them!" He would have said more if Janet hadn't hit him on the head and gave him a look that said 'stop shouting. Now.' Kyo gave a glare towards the blonde before setting him back on the ground.

"He's like an obedient kitten," Lilac said, smirking. "Maybe this is the start of a new story! The girl main character has had her heart broken once, and then she transfers to a new school! She falls for the bad boy character, but he has a deep, dark secret and could not allow her in his heart!" Her eyes gained sparkles as Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru tensed. Though Kyo still couldn't help but think that girl was a little on the crazy side.

"Please, life isn't a manga," Alice said. "Teenagers don't have life threatening secrets. Unless they're in a gang or something."

"Like Mikado Ryugamine!" Lilac chirped. The others rolled their eyes.

"You and your manga," Dai teased. Lilac crossed her arms and looked away dramatically.

"…Are you sure they don't like each other?" Arisa asked.

"Not sure, to be honest," Nya said. "They continue to deny, but signs point to yes."

"I don't like him!" Lilac shouted. Janet signed _"Denial"_ quickly and gave a small smirk. Everyone (Tora, Kyo, Alice, Takita) who knew what that meant laughed.

"Anyways, who's the kid and white-and-black over there?" Tora asked, referring to the blonde haired kid and a black-and-white haired teenager standing behind him.

"Momiji and Hatsuharu, me and the rat's cousins," Kyo said (quite irritably) as he jerked his head towards the two.

"Yo," Hatsuharu said.

"Hi there!" Momiji chirped. Janet smiled and signed something, to which the two stared at her blankly.

"She said _'Momiji-san reminds me of Anir-chan,'_," Tora translated. "Anir-chan is short for Anirima. She's four years old and she's taken a strong liking to Janet. I think she thinks of her as an older sister."

"Oh, that cute little girl that was with that woman at our house?" Tohru asked. Janet nodded.

"Well, anyways, I'm Tora," Tora introduced. She continued to introduce everyone else to the newcomers.

"You are scary similar to Dai," Lilac commented, looking at Hatsuharu.

"Don't go falling in love!" Alice chirped. Lilac rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her best friend.

"Please, I don't fall in love," she said dryly. "I've only ever had one crush, ever." Alice just grinned knowingly.

"Yeah, that Jason guy," Jake said. "Didn't he save you from drowning once?" Tora seemed to growl at the mention of this 'Jason'. Everyone else remained thoroughly confused as to why this was.

"Wait, why were you even in the water?" Nya asked worriedly. "You're afraid of the water." Kyle wrapped an arm around her waist in order to calm her.

"I know, I know," Lilac said offhandedly. "But it was the first time I actually spoke to him, ya know? I didn't want to refuse his invitation." Alice glanced at Dai, as if expecting a reaction. He didn't seem fazed, causing Alice to sigh in disappointment.

"No worries, Lily!" Alice exclaimed. "We'll find you a guy someday!"

"You are scary similar to Masaomi Kida," Lilac commented. Janet smiled with amusement.

Meanwhile, ice blue eyes stared at a certain girl from the other side of the roof.

_**Okay, so basically, this chapter was random. There was really no point in this one. The main plot should be beginning…. Actually, I'm not exactly sure when it'll be beginning. I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. Eh heh… ^^' So, virtual cookie to whomever finds out who is staring at what girl, and who Janet's song from the last chapter was about and why. CHEERS! (::) **__** Fail cookie XD Remember, REVIEWS BRING MORE CHAPTERS!**_

_**In the meantime, here's a riddle that has absolutely nothing to do with this fic:**_

_**I am the greatest gift to man, yet I am its greatest fear in life. What am I?**_


End file.
